


Cross-Continental

by frankiesin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Romance, Polyamory, this is a whole new level of rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: The story of how Dallon Weekes got two online boyfriends, and how he flew all the way to Chicago to meet said boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to nobutseriouslywhat on tumblr about rarepairs a few weeks ago and Dallon/Mikey/Pete got brought up... this is the result. 
> 
> Also, Ryan and Spencer are based off two of my tumblr friends who I know IRL as well. Including the whole flying across the country to meet an online dateperson thing.

Dallon was sitting in his bed in his dorm room, laptop on his legs. He was scrolling through tumblr even though he had homework to do, but he just couldn’t make himself switch tabs and be productive. The internet was more interesting. He had friends on the internet, two of whom happened to live nearby. Dallon pursed his lips, his mouse hovering over the tumblr chat icon. He knew that if he opened up that chat to talk with either Ryan or Spencer, they’d both be coming over to his hall to hang out, and then he’d never get his homework done. 

 

Dallon opened up a chat with Spencer, since Spencer was more likely to answer during the day. 

 

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : hey spencer are you/ryan available _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : why are you procrastinating again _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : maybe _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : we’ll be over in like 10 minutes ryan can’t find his socks _

 

Dallon switched over to his math homework and started working on that. Ten minutes later, he got a notification from tumblr, and, expecting it to be from Spencer saying that he and Ryan were waiting in the lobby, Dallon switched over. It was not from Spencer. It was an anonymous message:  _ hey my bf and i think ur cute <3 _ . Dallon stared at the message, and then opened up his face tag in a new tab. He scrolled through the most recent selfies he’d posted, trying to figure out which one had sparked the interest of that anon (and their boyfriend). He couldn’t tell. He didn’t even take good selfies. 

 

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : do i look cute in my selfies _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : i don’t know i don’t really pay attention _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : also why are u asking me i’m 16 and you’re like 20 _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : age gaps are weird, daldo _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : i got an anon who thinks i’m cute and i don’t know where they got that idea from _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : you’re ridiculous. just say thanks and move on _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : ok thanks, i’ll remember to ask ryan next time i need advice _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : ryan’s advice would be worse _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : also we’re in the lobby and these college kids keep looking at us like we’re gremlins _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : you two are gremlins _

 

He closed his laptop and got out of bed, climbing down the side of his bed and grabbing his wallet and lanyard from his desk. His phone was already in his pocket. His dorm was on the fourth floor, and he didn’t have a roommate this semester because his previous roommate had moved out so that he wouldn’t be rooming with a gay guy. Ryan thought that Dallon should have been more offended, but Dallon didn’t mind. It meant that he had the room all to himself, and he could have friends (aka just Spencer and Ryan) over whenever he wanted to. 

 

Dallon opened the door that led to the elevators and leaned his head out into the lobby. Spencer and Ryan were on the same couch, posed in the same position with their legs crossed and their heads bent down over their phones. Dallon shook his head. “Ryan, Spencer, come on.”

 

The two boys looked up and then got up, following Dallon into the elevator and back up to his dorm room. The three of them had met over tumblr, when Dallon had followed Spencer and realised that they were both living in Las Vegas. He’d found Ryan through Spencer, because Ryan was Spencer’s adopted older brother and they talked about each other on their blogs a lot. They’d met up the first time at a Starbucks off campus, since both brothers were underage and Dallon didn’t want their parents to think that he was a creepy internet guy. They’d been friends--on and offline--for months now, and sometimes Ryan and Spencer were the only people Dallon enjoyed hanging out with at UNLV.

 

“So, what’s up with you two?” Dallon asked, pulling out the two chairs he had in his room for them to use. Ryan perched himself on Dallon’s desk. 

 

“I have a girlfriend now,” Spencer said. “I’m still dating Brendon, but now I’m dating Linda, who’s pretty awesome.”

 

“Is she that person you keep reblogging the selfies of and tagging them with the heart emoji?” Dallon asked. Spencer nodded. Dallon shook his head. “You weren’t being very subtle.”

 

“I thought she was a lesbian!” Spencer said. “I didn’t want her to think I was being creepy or an obnoxious guy or anything, so I never mentioned it. Except, then she messaged me like two days ago and was like  _ hey not to be weird but I kind of have a crush on you and I’m hoping you’re not freaked out by that _ .”

 

“He totally was,” Ryan said, not stretched across Dallon’s desk. Dallon was just glad that he hadn’t knocked anything off yet. Ryan poked Spencer in the back with his knee. “He’s not used to pretty people thinking he’s cute, even though he actually has a boyfriend and now a girlfriend. I don’t even have one person to date.”

 

“I believe in you,” Spencer said. He turned back to Dallon. “So, about that anon. How’d you respond?”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Dallon,” Ryan said, acting like a disappointed Dance Moms mother. It was pretty convincing, except Dallon knew that Ryan wasn’t really that disappointed in him. “You can’t just leave that anon unanswered. Some cute person out there--and their boyfriend--are patiently waiting for your response! You could become the next Spencer and make me feel even worse for not having a single person to date.”

 

“Stop making this about you,” Spencer said to Ryan, but he didn't mean it at all. 

 

“I’ll answer it when you two aren’t in the room,” Dallon said. “Also, can one of you grab my laptop from the bed? I need to do my math homework.”

 

* * *

 

“Two of my favourite blogs are following me,” Dallon whispered to the empty dorm room. “mkwavy and ahomeboyslife are following me. When the hell did that happen?”

 

Dallon had a small selection of favourite blogs, all from various interests he had. His blog wasn’t nice and organised like some blogs on tumblr, because he just posted everything under the same url and pretended that he was still primarily a Doctor Who and Marvel blog. The two blogs who had just followed him, mkwavy and ahomeboyslife, were a comics blog and a music blog, respectively. They were both really well done, and ahomeboyslife even had a link to his band’s soundcloud on his blog. These were real blogs, probably run by people who had their lives together. 

 

Dallon’s blog, on the other hand, was a walking shitpost. He had a little over 800 followers, but he had no idea how he’d gotten that many. He wasn’t even a consistent blogger. He only used his queue when it was exam week and he was trying to not be on tumblr at all. 

 

But, there they were, both following him. Dallon wouldn’t admit it to anyone, least of all Spencer and Ryan, but he had a little bit of a crush on them both. One was in a band, and the other was hilarious and adorable. They were way out of Dallon’s league, both as tumblr bloggers and as people. 

 

Dallon sent an ask to both blogs anyway, saying that he was excited that they’d noticed him enough to follow, and that he apologised in advance for the subpar content. 

 

* * *

 

**_anonymous said_ ** _ : i’d talk to you off anon but i’m intimidated by you _

 

Dallon stared at the message in his inbox. There was no way for him to actually know, but he was pretty sure that this was the same anon from earlier. Dallon bit his lower lip and typed out a response: i’m not intimidating, i swear! also, if u just want to message me, that’s cool too. i promise i’m not as interesting as i make myself seem. He pressed the post button, and then waited. For almost an hour, there was nothing, and he passed the time by getting more of his math homework done. If this anon kept it up, Dallon might actually get caught up with all of his missing assignments. 

 

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : hey, i’m the anon’s boyfriend _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : pete’s the anon and he’s having paranoia but he really does think you’re cute _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : i think you’re cute too _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : oh hey! i know you, you’re the comic blog i follow  _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : you’re pretty cool tbh and i really like your layout/desktop theme _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : thanks, my sister’s friend made it for me _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : so not to be too forward but pete does better over skype… do you want to skype us sometime this week? _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : what’s your boyfriend’s tumblr, if he has one? _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : ahomeboyslife _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : we met like two years ago when i thirst followed him _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : did you two thirst follow me? because you both followed me around the same time _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : i noticed you clogging up my notifications and got curious, and then pete and i both agreed that you were cute as hell and so we followed you to get more content on our dash _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : so a thirst follow _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : i guess _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : i’ve never had one of those before _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : you’re joking, right?? you do realise that you’re hot as fuck _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : don’t tell pete i told you this but when we found out how tall you were pete said “if you don’t climb that man like he’s the only stable tree in a hurricane i will” _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : i genuinely have no idea what to do with this praise _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : skype us _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : we’ll fufill all your praise kink wishes _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : i can’t say no to that ;) _

**_mkwavy_ ** _ : don’t be a fuckboy ;) _

 

Dallon stifled his laugh with his hand, and then judged himself for it. It was the middle of the day, he was in the library, and there were people who could look over at any moment and notice Dallon giggling and blushing because he’d essentially been asked on a Skype date by two cute guys. At the same time. 

 

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : quick question how do you balance dating multiple people at once _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : you cherish them both?????? why are you asking also i’m at school get better timing _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : i got asked to skype with two guys who are dating and i think they want to date me back _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : holy fuck!! congrats!!  _

**_celluloidheroes_ ** _ : should i tell ryan or are you going to do it _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : whichever _

 

**_camisado_ ** _ : dude you have two (2!) boyfriends what the hell _

**_camisado_ ** _ : also i totally called this _

**_camisado_ ** _ : i’m so lonely _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : you’ll find someone eventually _

**_camisado_ ** _ : :((((( _

**_camisado_ ** _ : but congrats on the date! _

 

* * *

 

Dallon stared at his computer. He had Skype up and ready to go, and he’d added Mikey and Pete’s Skype names an hour ago when Mikey sent them over tumblr messenger. His nerves were starting to get the better of him, but he didn’t want to go away from Skype in case one of them called. Dallon didn’t want to miss it. 

 

The call button popped up, and Dallon pressed it immediately. Yes, he wanted to be added to the group call. He was nervous, but he was going to do this. Maybe Mikey and Pete wouldn’t realise that he was the least interesting person in the world. Maybe they’d actually like him, and this semi-date wouldn’t be the only one he got to go on with the two of them. He smiled at the two faces on the screen, faces he’d only seen a few times before. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

 

“Mikey’s not doing his essay, that’s what’s up,” Pete said. He winked at the camera, but Dallon couldn’t tell if the wink was aimed at himself or at Mikey. “But, enough about us, what’re you up to, Dallon?”

 

“Uh, not much,” Dallon said, rubbing the back of his neck. He desperately needed a haircut, but he didn’t know any good places nearby to get one, and Utah was a little far away at the moment. “I’ve just been doing college stuff. You two are both in college, right? Or did I make that up because I couldn’t remember what you actually did with your lives?”

 

“We’re in college,” Mikey said. “I’m a junior, and Pete’s in what might be his final year, if he gets his shit together.”

 

“I have better things to do than a senior thesis, Mikes,” Pete said. His eyes flicked to the other side of the screen, and Dallon was pretty sure Pete was watching him now. Pete grinned. “I’m in a band, which you probably knew from my blog, but we’re gonna get a real album out soon and it’ll be great.”

 

“I’ve listened to some of your stuff on SoundCloud,” Dallon said. “It’s really interesting.”

 

Pete perked up and Mikey raised an eyebrow. Dallon realised that his comment wasn’t necessarily praise, and he could have been casually insulting Pete’s band. Dallon ran his hand through his hair, tousling it. “Oh, no, in a good way. I mean, it’s kind of a lot, but it’s a good a lot? I… I don’t know. I like it even though it’s not what I usually listen to. I’m not really into punk stuff.”

 

“You’d look cute in a leather jacket,” Pete said, and winked. 

 

“If we ever meet up somewhere in real life, me and Pete could give you a makeover. If you’re up for it,” Mikey offered. Dallon considered it for a moment, and then agreed. Either he’d get to meet these two guys in real life or he wouldn’t, and it would be kind of fun to see how they’d make him over. 

 

The three of them talked through most of the night. Dallon was tired, but he didn’t want to be the one to end the call, and it seemed like both Pete and Mikey were mostly nocturnal anyway. Eventually, though, the sun was starting to rise, and Dallon kept yawning, and Mikey suggested they all call it a night. He smiled at the camera. “But we should do this again. I like you, Dallon. You’re a pretty cool guy.”

 

“Dude, come on,” Pete rolled his eyes. He looked to the right. “We want to ask you out, like, for real. To be our boyfriend and shit.”

 

“Long-distance boyfriends?” Dallon asked. Pete and Mikey nodded. Dallon grinned, even though he was super tired. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

 

“So, we’re boyfriends now,” Pete said. “And with that, goodnight babes.”

 

“Night,” Dallon said, and Mikey echoed him before ending the call. Dallon climbed down from his bed and placed his laptop on his desk before climbing back up and going to sleep. He fell asleep immediately, and didn’t wake up until noon. It was a great feeling. 

 

* * *

 

Dallon, Mikey, and Pete had been dating for almost a month. It was finals week, and they'd all agreed that they wouldn't Skype each other during finals so that all three of them could attempt to study. They'd been texting each other and talking over tumblr messenger instead, and somehow, in the middle of all that, Dallon had found the time to study for his three final exams and get his two final papers turned in before they were do. 

 

It was a weirdly productive finals week. As soon as Dallon walked out of his last final, he messaged Ryan and Spencer to see if they wanted to come over and hang out. 

 

**_camisado:_ ** _ i can but spence is in texas being hetero with his girlfriend _

**_tvnnants:_ ** _ wait seriously?????? your parents are letting him do that _

**_camisado:_ ** _ yeah. i’m surprised too tbh  _

**_camisado:_ ** _ i can still come over tho _

**_tvnnants:_ ** _ sure i’ll wait in the lobby for u _

 

Dallon let Ryan up, and the two of them sprawled out on Dallon’s floor. Dallon had found this really soft rug at a thrift store after his roommate had left, and he’d laid it out in the middle of his dorm so that he wouldn’t have to climb all the way up onto his bed to be somewhere comfortable. He and Ryan were leggy enough that they took up most of the rug. 

 

“So Spencer’s in Texas,” Dallon said. “Do your parents know he’s dating Linda?”

 

“Well, that’d be gay in their eyes, so no,” Ryan said. Spencer was trans, which his parents were unaware of for obvious reasons. “He’s going to be there for three weeks, which is ridiculous.”

 

Dallon tapped his fingers against his leg, thinking. “Do you think I could do that, fly halfway across the country to see someone I’m dating?”

 

“Well, you’re an adult, so it’s not like your parents could legally stop you,” Ryan said. “They might be disappointed, and they might ask a lot of questions, but if you really wanted to, I think you could.”

 

“Okay,” Dallon said, and stood up. Ryan watched him, He grabbed his laptop from his desk and opened it, going to a new tab and typing in  _ flights from las vegas to chicago _ and hitting search. Dallon didn’t have a plan, and he also didn’t know if Mikey and/or Pete would be willing to do this, but he wanted to at least try. Ryan elbowed Dallon in the side, hard. Dallon elbowed him back. “Ow, what was that for?”

 

“If you’re going to fly to Pete, you should tell him first,”

 

“I want to see if I  _ can _ ; I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up,” Dallon said. 

 

“A lot of flight sites keep track of visits and hike up the prices every time you visit them, so you should make sure that Pete and Mikey are cool with it before you try to schedule anything,” Ryan said. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Then again, he did have a brother who had just flown to Texas. Ryan probably knew exactly what he was doing, or as much as a seventeen year old could. 

 

Dallon sighed. “Alright, so much for surprising my boyfriends.”

 

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : hey babe you’re staying in chicago for the summer right _

**_ahomeboyslife_ ** _ : i live there so yea _

**_ahomeboyslife_ ** _ : why _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : would you be interested in meeting irl _

**_ahomeboyslife_ ** _ : dude are you werious YES _

**_ahomeboyslife_ ** _ : *serious _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : i’m looking at flights bc i’m done with school for the semester _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : do you know when mikey’s available i kind of want to meet him too _

**_ahomeboyslife_ ** _ : he’s got another week but then he’s going to take a bus and live out of my apartment for most of the summer _

**_ahomeboyslife_ ** _ : u don’t have to… but if u also wanted to live in my apartment… both of my roommates are going elsewhere for the summer and it would just be u me and mikes _

**_tvnnants_ ** _ : yes definitely i’d love to _

 

“I’m jealous,” Ryan said, leaning over Dallon’s shoulder as Dallon typed messages back and forth with Pete. “But also proud of you.”

 

“Thanks?” Dallon asked. He couldn’t tell if Ryan was being serious or not. Ryan ruffled Dallon’s hair. “I mean it. The three of you are sickeningly adorable on tumblr. You deserve the chance to meet up and get to spend a gay summer together. I’ll just be suffering in Vegas alone, searching for at least one person to date me.”

 

“You’ll find someone,” Dallon said. “And if I find someone in Chicago I think you might like, I’ll make sure to give them your number.”

 

* * *

 

Mikey was the one to pick Dallon up, because apparently Pete didn’t drive. Mikey had a shitty car that looked like it had lost a fight with a pickup truck at least once in it’s life, but it had a killer stereo and a lot of leg room, which was all that Dallon really cared about. He and Mikey kept grinning at each other as Mikey drove them through Chicago to Pete’s apartment. They’d all made a promise not to start kissing and being schmoopy until they were all three together. 

 

Unfortunately, there was still an hour drive from the airport to Pete’s apartment. Somehow, Dallon and Mikey made it back without pulling over to just hold each other or start making out on the side of the road. Dallon kept himself (and his hands) busy by texting Ryan and Spencer with updates, even though he was pretty sure that both boys didn’t care too much about the hour of driving from O’Hare to Pete’s apartment. 

 

“We’re here,” Mikey said, shutting off the car. “Finally.”

 

He and Dallon didn’t exactly run into the apartment (which looked more like a bachelor pad than anything), but they walked quickly and they had long legs so it didn’t take long. Mikey knocked on the backdoor, and a few moments later, it opened to reveal Pete, who was wearing Mikey’s sweatshirt and looking really excited. He pulled Dallon in first, and Dallon hugged his boyfriend, looping himself over Pete’s small frame. Mikey wiggled in between them, joining the hug. He nuzzled against Dallon’s chin. “Don’t keep him to yourself, Pete, you fucker.”

 

“I would never,” Pete said. He looked up at Dallon, and Dallon leaned down and kissed him, for the first time ever. And as soon as he kissed Pete, he also wanted to kiss Mikey, and so he turned his head and kissed his other boyfriend. Mikey and Pete kissed, too, and soon enough they were standing in Pete’s doorway, exchanging kisses while hugging each other and laughing because this was amazing and awkward and they didn’t quite know what to do with each other. 

 

* * *

 

“I call the middle,” Pete said, dropping the controller and bolting towards the bedroom. Mikey raised an eyebrow and looked over at Dallon. It was only one in the monring. They’d barely been together for five hours, and Pete never kept normal sleeping hours.  

 

Dallon shook his head. “No way. You’re the most insomniac of us all.”

 

“I sleep better when I’m around people I trust?” Pete offered, pouting from the hallway. 

 

“Dallon gets the middle tonight,” Mikey said, and winked at Dallon. “Since you’re new. We can trade out who gets double spoons, but tonight I think it should be you.”

 

“Don’t give me special treatment just because I’m your newest boyfriend,” Dallon said, but he wasn’t really complaining. Getting to sleep between Pete and Mikey seemed like a great plan. They could get all tangled up in each other, and cuddle each other and exchange tired kisses, and since none of them had any obligations, they could all stay in bed together for as long as they wanted. 

 

Mikey leaned over the couch to kiss Dallon. They’d been doing a lot of that, when they weren’t eating pizza or steadily going through all fo Pete’s multiplayer games. “I don’t see you complaining.”

 

“I’m not,” Dallon said, chasing Mikey back across the couch when Mikey tried to pull away. Mikey raised an eyebrow, but let Dallon kiss him again. And then again, because Pete whistled from the hallway and Mikey flipped him off in the most endearing way. Dallon pulled Mikey into his lap so that Mikey was straddling him, and placed his hands on Mikey’s hips. “I’m actually looking forward to it.”

 

“Then why are we still on the couch?” Mikey asked. Dallon didn’t have an answer for that, so he let Mikey up, and then he followed Mikey (and Pete) into the bedroom. 

 

Mikey headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed, because he had contacts to take out and apparently that involved a whole routine. As soon as Mikey was out of the room, Pete launched himself at Dallon, wrapping his legs around Dallon’s waist and his arms around Dallon’s neck. He leaned up and kissed Dallon, and Dallon kissed back eagerly, walking them across the room to where Pete’s bed was pressed against the wall. He turned around and sat down so that he had a lap full of Pete, and dropped his hands to Pete’s hips, pulling him in closer as they made out on the bed.

 

“I leave you two alone for five seconds,” Mikey said as he came back into the room and closed the door behind himself. Pete and Dallon broke apart. Dallon grinned, still holding onto his boyfriend. “I think it was a bit longer than five seconds.”

 

“Shush,” Mikey waved him off and crossed the room. He leaned against Pete, pressing Pete against Dallon. Pete turned his head around so that he could kiss Mikey, and Dallon got to watch up close as they kissed. They were both gorgeous. Mikey turned his head and kissed Dallon, and then Pete was kissing Dallon, and then the three of them were tangled up in Pete’s bed, messily trying to kiss everyone at once. 

 

It eventually dissolved into a fit of giggles when they realised that three-way kissing wasn’t really possible. Dallon moved up to the top of the bed first, pulling his boyfriends up with him. Pete spooned Dallon from behind, even though he was the smallest of the three of them. “I like being the big spoon, let me live.”

 

“I think it’s called jet-packing when the smaller person does it,” Mikey said, curling up against Dallon. Dallon wrapped his arm around Mikey’s waist and pulled him in closer. Pete nuzzled up against Dallon’s back, and Mikey tilted his head back so he could kiss Dallon again. Mikey smiled into the kiss. “I’m glad you’re here, Dal.”

 

“I second that,” Pete muttered into Dallon’s back, and Dallon nodded against his boyfriend’s mouth. “I third that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!!


End file.
